Will I always be abandoned?
by Maharet Queen of Vamps
Summary: Rebeccacentric, now a junior at CyprusRhodes Rebecca must deal with new challenges after Casey's graduation including her parents, school, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Logan smiled when she saw a small toddler with pale skin and dark hair run past her to catch a ball Cappie had thrown. The small girl was laughing all the way as she ran towards the round green ball. "Cristi" Rebecca asked startling the girl making her tumble down a hill.

"Yo Cris you alright" Cappie asked as Rebecca rushed down the hill to the girl's side the girl had hit her head on something and had a small cut on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked holding the girl closely

"Mommy" Cristi asked softly her bright eyes showed the confusion that the toddler had tried to hide.

"Yeah sweetie it's me" Rebecca whispered back "are you alright?" She asked louder this time.

"My head hurts" Cristi said

"You want me to kiss it better?" Rebecca asked softly

"Hey Cris that was some fall" Cappie said "Hey Rebecca" He said

"Hey Cappie" Rebecca said

"You alright Cris" Cappie asked kneeling down by Rebecca

"Yeah" Cristi said nodding as if to prove it.

"Hey Rebecca" Cappie said not looking at Rebecca

"Hey" Rebecca said wondering why Cappie had been playing with Cristi.

"Shit! Cristi we gotta get you back to your place, your parents will be home soon" Cappie exclaimed looking at his cell phone.

"So Cristi how old are you?" Rebecca asked

"Three" Cristi said holding up three fingers after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well aren't you a big girl!" Rebecca exclaimed passing Cristi to Cappie who moved her so she was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"See ya Rebecca" Cappie said nodding at her before turning and walking off

"Bye-bye" Cristi said looking back and waving at Rebecca.

"Bye" Rebecca called after them before turning to walk to the Zeta Beta house 'why was she with Cappie?' She thought suddenly, taking out her cell phone she dialed a number she had stolen from her Zeta Beta 'big sis' way back Freshman year, she hadn't needed it until now. After she had told her parents about her pregnancy they had all but disowned her putting their granddaughter up for adoption without asking her, refusing to speak to her, and they never talked about her.

"Hello?" Cappie's voice asked after the second ring.

'Oh shit what do I say? I can't reveal that I have a child!' Rebecca thought. "Cappie I'd get that cut on your sister's forehead checked out, it doesn't look very deep but it could still get infected" She said

"Alright, and Cristi isn't my sister, she's one of my friend's little sister that I'm watching while he's in class but I'll make sure it gets looked at" Cappie said hanging up leaving Rebecca like she had been since the end of Freshman year, alone and friendless.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh man it's been over a year since I updated this... or anything. Seriously high-school is kicking my ass. I used to not have to study- ever. now its all I do. well anyway here's chapter 2. Chapter three will be up.... eventually.

---

Cappie took Cristi to the Kappa Tau house to feed her before he took her home. Lunch included Eggo toaster waffles, chocolate, marshmallows, pretzels, potato chips, mini corndogs, pie of course, a can of Coca-Cola for Cristi and a beer for Cappie. The two had a deal that Cappie would feed her all kinds of junk food and when her parents asked her what she had eaten she'd say they went to McDonalds, she got chicken nuggets, apples, and milk. When Cristi got home she had a band-aid on her forehead and was lying in her bed, thinking of the woman that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember, her mother. 'That was her today she was the one who picked me up when I fell. I know it, I have her hair… why don't mommy and daddy ever talk about her?' she thought as she settled down to sleep.

Meanwhile Rebecca was sitting on her bed looking through her photo album which contained the only pictures of Cristi she had. 'Damn it I shouldn't have let them take her. I should have fought for her. She's my daughter and other than meeting her today I haven't seen her since she was an infant!' She thought seeing a picture of an infant Cristi sleeping, the photo always made Becca smile because to her Cristi symbolized a new beginning, one that never started. Closing the book when she heard a knock on her door a pledge opened it slightly, Rebecca couldn't remember her name.

"Um Rebecca, the girls were talking about going to Dobblers for drinks, you weren't around but I thought you'd like to know" The pledge said

"Thanks" Rebecca said

"You're welcome" The pledge said closing the door

"Just another thing to blow off" Rebecca whispered as she turned back to her photo album smiling at the picture of herself holding Cristi "She knows I'm her mother, how did she find out?" she whispered

"Ben Bennett, Cristi's brother told her" Rusty said he was standing in her doorway, ever since Rebecca made peace with Casey, when she had become pregnant she and Rusty formed a sort of alliance. "She doesn't know that Cappie is her dad though." He said

"Rusty there you are! Listen, make sure a pledge gets the Cheeseritos and go to the house, I've got to pick my sister up from my parents' house, they're in the hospital and the babysitter has to leave!" Ben Bennett said "Oh hey Rebecca" He said

"Hi" Rebecca said "Ben Bennett I can get Cristi if you have to watch the pledges" she said

"That would be awesome!" Ben Bennett said writing something down on a slip of paper "Here's my parent's address" He said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Rebecca said as she turned to her car.

"Thanks Becca!" Ben Bennett called as Rebecca started her car and drove off to the Bennett's address.


End file.
